


The Informal Perks of the PTA

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [40]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael has been watching Geoff navigate the trials and tribulations of having a kid in grade school. As a teacher, he's impressed with what he sees and he wants to know more.
Relationships: Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey
Series: Fill the Void [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 28





	The Informal Perks of the PTA

When you asked Michael when he was five what he wanted to be when he grew up, he’d say—

“Race car driver!”

Never until the moment of his junior year of high school did he think that becoming an educator for young children would ever reach his top five list of possible careers of M. Jones.

That was until job shadowing day in which he would have to shadow someone at their place to compile a report and present it in front of the class. It was a good excuse to get out of school for the day in the case of ‘learning.’ So Michael got into a kindergarten room with his aunt and what happened to him there was that he learned he loved kids. It was a very sudden realization that he liked being with kids. They were so eager and willing and full of erratic energy.

After that day, he met up with a guidance counselor and explored his options in getting into teacher’s college.

A few years down the road, and he’s finally running the show in his own classroom. Twenty-six bright eyed kids of the age of five coming into his class and getting a kick out of education has never been more exciting for him. He knows this is where he should be.

Half way through the years and he finally gets to his first round of parent-teacher interviews. He gets a few types of parents:

The suspicious interrogators more focused on his qualifications than how their child is adjusting to the classroom. They mean well, but they need to reorganize their priorities a bit.

The “this is my fourth child; I’m used to this rodeo.” Michael likes these ones because they’re seriously chill by the time they’ve had kid number four.

The ones that consider school as a glorified babysitting service and don’t really send their kids here with the things they need. He always feels for those kids.

And then there’s Geoff Ramsey. Geoff’s in a category all on his own. He thinks that Geoff must be a first time parent. He’s always there at the door to drop his kid off or pick him up at the end of the day. Always him. Never the mother. Michael’s beginning to wonder if he’s a single parent or if his wife is just working all the time, because he’s the only one that Michael ever sees to pick up kid-Ramsey. But he doesn’t see a ring either, _so._ Michael’s not going to pry.

He seems a bit awkward, though, like he’s not sure of what to do with a five year old, and that may be why he acts a bit overbearing. Maybe that’s why his son Jeremy always refers to him by his first name. Jeremy’s a bit of a rascal in class. He sometimes says things he shouldn’t. Like cuss words. But he’s a good kid. And he tells Geoff as such when they finally sit down and talk to each other face to face.

Geoff seems like a bit of a nervous man. He can’t really sit still and he fiddles a lot. Just flipping his phone around and around as he sits in front of Michael’s desk.

“Haven’t felt this nervous in a school since I broke into my teacher’s office,” he says with a laugh.

“Oh, believe me,” Michael says, hoping to break some of that nervous tension. “As a kid who hated school, I didn’t think I’d end up taking a career in it.”

Geoff smiles, huffs a little. “Yeah, so, guess we should get started on this whole thing.”

“Well, first I’d like to say that Jeremy’s adapting quite well to the classroom. He’s very eager to learn, he’s already established a stable group of friends. He’s doing really well. Although sometimes he does say things that aren’t appropriate for the classroom. Just like swear words and things like that. Nothing too serious, but kids at this age are like parrots. So eventually it all comes back to me when their parents hear the ‘F’ words coming from their kids at home.

Geoff puts his head in his hands. “Oh god. I am _so_ sorry about that. I’m still getting used to that you know? Just the whole parent thing.”

“Excuse me?” Michael says.

“Didn’t you know?” Geoff says. “I’m not actually his dad. Okay, long story short. He’s my sister’s kid. So technically he’s my nephew. Um, she was a single parent. Died tragically, unfortunately. Yada, yada, yada, and I’m his legal guardian. And I’m just off my nut making sure I’m okay for him, you know? Because it’s just me and my mom for him. She’s with him now.”

“Okay,” Michael says. He jots down some notes to review later. “What I said is true, though. Jeremy is adjusting well. Makes sense as to why he calls you Geoff though.”

“Yeah,” he says with a laugh. “Not even an uncle. I don’t care though. He’s special you know?”

Michael nods. “Yeah, he is.”

“So, uh, how do you like teaching so far?” Geoff asks, and no one’s ever really been conversational with him before. Usually it’s just some questions about the kids, what he does in class, and then they’re out the door. See you until next year. But Geoff is giving him a chance to talk. To explain himself a bit.

“Teaching’s great. I love it. Kids are good. They’re not all that backtalk yet, but sometimes they say something and it just makes you think because how can that small of a person understand such big ideas?”

Geoff smiles. “I know! Didn’t know kids were a thing for me either until Jeremy landed in my lap. That kid has a lot of go. _God._ He’s such a sweet kid. Really is.”

Michael agrees, sees that it’s a bit of a touchy issue for Geoff yet on the matter of how Jeremy came under his roof. It probably can’t be easy for him at times. The only parent figure, really, that Jeremy has other than a grandmother. But he honestly looks like he’s doing okay, for the most part. Clean clothes, fairly shaven, hair a bit on end, but he’s a single parent. That’s fair.

“If you ever just want to talk it out, though,” Michael offers at the end of their meeting. “’bout anything really. If you just need to unload or unwind. Talk about parenting skills, I don’t know. Just anything really.”

“Yeah,” Geoff says, nodding. “I’d like that.”


End file.
